Eien Yume: Meido Café
by Lithos Saint no Leo-Alachiel
Summary: Minos Von Deis es un ansioso hombre de negocios que un dia en su estanacia en Japon, decide entrar a un Meid Café, donde conocera a un mesero que le ayudara con sus crisis Existenciales.


**Meido Café: Eien Yume**

Se llamaba Minos Von Deis y llevaba ya 23 años con la misma angustia. Cada dia era para el, igual al otro. Levantarse, darse un baño, tomar un cargado café e irse a cumplir con sus labores, después regresar, encontrar su casa vacía, trabajar un rato en la computadora y en las cuentas de la oficina, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, cada dia habia sido igual al otro, pero eso no era lo que le causaba tanta angustia. La razón de aquel sentimiento que nada agrada a nadie, eran las presiones que el mantenia como persona; tanto laboral, como socialmente.

Cuando era chico, siempre se le educo para que fuera ejemplo a seguir de TODOS los niños que le rodeaban, pues sus padres le instruían en el comportamiento adecuado, la manera de vestir, andar, jugar, aprender... en fin, de SER.

Gracias a todos aquellos hechos de su vida de infante, no pudo ganar amigos, ni mucho menos una novia con quien compartir gratos y hermosos recuerdos, o algún problema que tuviese, por lo cual, el se fue encerrando en un abismo de soledad, dolor y tristeza que no le dejaban en paz, y que el ocultaba a la perfección.

Dolor, soledad, tristeza, angustia y demas sentimientos era lo que compartía el solo.

Únicamente la gente acudía a el, cuando algo bueno le habia sucedido, por que eso si, la gente que le rodeaba solo tenia tiempo para el cuando algo que le beneficiara a ellos, le pasara.

Esa era la vida de Minos Von Deis.

Pero hoy, en esos momentos, la vida se habia encaminado para hacer que todos esos años de frustración, desamor, soledad y demas síntomas, fueran cambiados para siempre. Con la ayuda de alguien inesperado.

La tarde lluviosa le recordaba aquellos días en Europa. Cuando era un niño su familia se cambiaba constantemente de lugar, pues el trabajo de sus padres así lo requería, por lo cual, no se podia decir que era de un determinado país, aunque no salio de Europa.

Ahora, veinte años depues, el se encontraba en una calle de la ciudad de Tokyo, con el agua cayendo del cielo y mojándolo por instantes cuando se descuidaba y no sostenía la sombrilla en su lugar. Los charcos de agua su vez, se encargaban de mojarle parte de los pantalones y los lustrados zapatos. Si no hubiera sido por que era muy cuidadoso en esos aspectos de su apariencia, no se tardaría tanto en llegar al lugar indicado.

Después de media hora de atravesar esas mojadas calles, llenas de gente que como el tenían prisa, llego al lugar indicado.

Era un local que no resaltaría de entre los otros, de no ser por el gran letrero que tenia hasta arriba, donde las jardineras de ladrillo rojo daban un aire de antigüedad al lugar, aunando mas el hecho de la lluvia. En la parte de abajo, se podia ver que el vidrio transparente estaba ya algo pañoso, pero aun así se podia ver al fondo, donde los que estaban allí, disfrutaban de una amena platica; sonrientes, tranquilos, con el aroma inconfundible de un buen café que se paseaba de mesa en mesa, pero que solo podia ser percibido por aquel que lo hubiese pedido. Manteles rojos con orilla blanca, flores delicadas y blancas-Minos no pudo reconocer cuales eran-, personas que iban y venían vestidos con los colores clásicos de los sirvientes de el "Viejo Continente" y un montón de detalles mas, que Minos no pudo terminar de ver; mas sin embargo, alguien que no estaba presente, pero a la vez si, una presencia que algunos llaman "sub-conciente", o algo parecido, le dicto que ese era el lugar. Tuvo miedo de entrar, un inexplicable miedo de que allí se acabaran todas sus esperanzas, y de que ya nada pudiera salvarlo de sus dolores y soledad...

Con un brusco movimiento de cabeza, donde sus cabellos plateados un tanto mojados se agitaron rebeldes, se aparto esas ideas de la cabeza y decidió entrar.

Al momento se arrepintió.

Si por afuera el local parecía un "paraíso" Europeo, por adentro llevaba eso de el estilo al máximo, donde hasta el aire parecía dejar de ser nipón, para convertirse en el "tipo" de aire que alguna persona europea disfrutaría.

-...Tanto huir de un sueño, para que en la posible solución de esta, se encuentre en una pesadilla...-susurro una dulce voz por detrás, como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

Asustado, Minos volteo rapidamente, encontrándose con el apacible rostro de una bella y seria muchacha de cabellos purpuras y ojos serenos, los cuales parecían mirar a través de su alma. Su pálida piel se debía al frio, pero esta resaltaba más por el tipo de vestimenta que ella usaba: cofia, zapatos negros bajos, falda negra y mandil blanco, el cabello recogido en una suave y delicada coleta alta, haciendo que algunos cabellos les cayeran graciosamente en el rostro.

-Buenas tardes señor-dijo la muchacha que no pasaba de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, inclinándose delicadamente-Mi nombre es Pandora Toller, y soy una de las Anfitrionas del lugar. Le hemos reservado una mesa de su preferencia en donde usted podrá estar a gusto. Por favor, acompáñeme.

Con una solemne reverencia, y sin mas presentaciones, la joven lo llevo por la entrada del lugar hasta quedar frente a otras tres muchachillas de esa misma edad y con el mismo ropaje que ella. Una era rubia, otra era de cabellos purpuras y otra de pelo rojizo.

-June, Saori, Seika, por favor ayuden al señor con sus cosas-ordeno con amabilidad.

De inmediato, las tres muchachillas le atendieron. La rubia -de nombre June- le quito educadamente su sombrilla y se la llevo con cuidado; la de cabellos purpuras -de nombre Saori- le quito educadamente la gabardina, y finalmente la ultima-que por ende se llamaría Seika- le pidió su portafolios. Todos los objetos estaban simplemente empapados.

-No se preocupe por ellos-dijo la que le habia dado la bienvenida-Aquí, en el Meido Café, lo que nosotros menos queremos es que los clientes sientan algún tipo de inseguridad o temor, por lo cual todos su objetos de valor serán cuidados y no les pasara nada.-

Minos iba a protestar contra esto, e iba a recoger sus cosas e irse cuando de pronto ninguna de las tres mujeres estaba.

Sintió algo raro, pero no tuvo de que preocuparse, ya que si en ese local algo le sucedía a el o a sus cosas, seguramente las autoridades de ese país se enterarían, ya que el era un hombre muy famoso en lo que respecta al lado empresarial y político, aunque tal vez, los que atendiesen ese local no lo supieran.

-Y, contrario a lo que usted piense señor, si lo conocemos. Como todos los que han visitado y visitaran este Café, todos ellos ya habían pasado alguna vez por mis sueños, y los conocí. Así que, cuando usted pasó por este local, de inmediato supe que debería estar aquí.-la muchacha lo miro por largo rato, posando esa gélida pero a la vez certera mirada en los ojos del hombre.-Y no se preocupe-acoto rapidamente ella-le hemos reservado una mesa con anticipación, pues como ya le habia dicho, sabríamos que usted pasaría por aquí.

Con una gentil indicación hecha con la mano -en donde ella usaba un anillo de plata con una rosa roja- lo condujo por un pasillo alfombrado hasta un lugar donde habia una cantidad impresionante de mesas redondas, tal como las que habia afuera. Sus ocupantes eran muy "extraños", por definirlos de alguna manera, pues mientras unos eran hombres o mujeres o inclusive niños y adolescentes vestidos con ropa normal, los que estaban sentados frente a ellos sosteniendo una amena platica, eran hombres y mujeres vestidos al mismo modo que la fémina que lo habia llevado hasta allí, sin incluir además, que algunos portaban elegantes y un tanto tiernas -al gusto de Minos- orejas de gatos, perros o conejos. Viéndolo detalladamente, eso le pareció a Minos por demas ESTUPIDO, iba otra vez a tratar de salir del local pero se quedo. Antes lo habia intentado, y su "graciosa huida" la habia obtenido igual a un palmo de narices por una muchachilla, que le llamaba insistentemente con una indicación de la cabeza que fuera hasta cierta mesa en el centro del lugar.

-Por favor, espere aquí mientras llega su Anfitrión. Si algo se le ofrece o tiene alguna duda, no espere más, y hágamelo saber lo más pronto posible.-ella se iba a dar media vuelta cuando el hombre la detuvo.

-Dime una cosa-ordeno, tratando de causar miedo o alguna reacción en ella, así como esta lo causaba cuando le miraba-Me fije que halla afuera tenias unas cuantas mesas mas; sin embargo me hiciste pasar hasta aquí adentro para darme un asiento. Si dices que en este tu local se preocupaban tanto por el bienestar del cliente, ¿Cómo supones que yo no he querido una de aquellas mesas?-

Ante esta pregunta la muchachilla pudo haber titubeado, y "perdido" contra aquel hombre, mas sin embargo contesto:

-Por que usted realmente, no desea una de aquellas mesas-Y eso era verdad. Tan solo era un motivo para poder irse-Ademas, esta lloviendo y esos clientes, desean estar allá afuera por situaciones especiales. Con su permiso-sin esperar más indicaciones, pandora se retiro, dejando al confundido Minos.

...to be continued...


End file.
